Seigneur et Maître
by Haldol
Summary: Discussion sur l'oreiller : Spike avoue à Buffy comment il est réellement devenu un vampire. Angel l'a fait naître, avec une certaine sensualité et une certaine perversion, au monde de la nuit. [Histoire racontée alternativement entre le POV le Spike et celui d'Angel].
1. Chapter 1

**Seigneur et maître**

* * *

**Résumé** : Discussion sur l'oreiller : Spike avoue comment il est réellement devenu un vampire. Angel l'a fait naître, avec une certaine sensualité et une certaine perversité, au monde de la nuit.  
_Histoire racontée alternativement entre le POV le Spike et celui d'Angel._

**Rating** : M, pour « mature subject ». Ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

**Création / publication** : Histoire initialement écrite en 2003, puis publiée sur divers sites (dont FF)... et effacée. C'est une republication.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_**– Spike POV – **_

Buffy, allongée dans le lit près de moi, me regarde avec des yeux soupçonneux : "Tu as dit Angel".

Je réponds avec assurance : "Non". Mais je sais que j'ai laissé échapper son nom. Une erreur...

"Tu as dit quand Angel m'a fait. Je croyais que c'était Drusilla qui t'avait transformée"  
Je soupire. Je sais que j'ai menti. On a tous toujours menti. Par habitude, par conformité.

C'était tellement plus facile...

Buffy me regarde toujours avec ses yeux inquisiteurs.

"Spike... Dis-moi. Dis-moi la vérité... C'est Angel qui t'a vampirisé, n'est-ce pas ?". Elle hésite un instant, puis elle ajoute : "Je crois que je l'ai toujours su..."

Je la regarde mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. J'attrape mes clopes. Peut-être que je trouverais de l'inspiration dans une bouffée de cigarette. C'est curieux mais je me sens tout à coup démuni. J'ai l'impression que si je parle, je me mettrais réellement à nu. Je crois qu'elle l'a senti.

"Spike. Aie confiance. Je ne cherche pas à lutter contre toi, ni à prendre avantage sur toi. J'ai juste... Juste envie de te connaître".

Elle a tout à coup un regard plus doux. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle a ses yeux là...

J'aspire la fumée et la nicotine m'emplit. Mes muscles contractés se détendent. "Tu sais, amour... Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. C'était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps... ".

Je ne lui mens pas vraiment. Ma mémoire est parfois morte. Et puis, nos mensonges communs ont été tellement répétés qu'à la longue, on a fini par les croire. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que Drusilla m'a vraiment vampirisée... Mais mon corps, lui, se souvient encore d'Angel. Il est à jamais dans mes veines, dans ma chair, dans ma peau.

Angelus, mon Seigneur et Maître.  
"Je t'écoute" chuchote-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens ses bras qui m'enlacent.

C'est plus facile si elle ne me regarde pas. Elle le sait.

"On a toujours dit que Drusilla m'avait fait... Je crois qu'à force, on s'en est tous les trois persuadés. Angel, Drusilla et moi. Pour Drusilla, c'était un moyen de se donner du pouvoir... Mais Drusilla n'a jamais été ma mère, non... C'est ma soeur. Ma soeur vampirique. On est nés du même Seigneur : Angel".

"Angel m'a trouvé à la sortie d'un pub ou j'essayais de noyer mon chagrin. J'aimais une femme qui ne m'aimait pas. Cecily m'a fait vivre un enfer. Un véritable enfer. Je voulais mourir. Jamais je n'avais été humilié de la sorte. J'étais totalement désemparé. J'avais un peu trop bu et je titubais en maudissant la Terre entière. Colère d'ivrogne... Je criais que je voulais mourir, j'appelais la grande faucheuse. Finalement, j'ai été entendu... "

"Il est sorti de l'ombre. Une sorte d'apparition. J'ai vu cet homme, grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi, brun, élancé, avec un regard dévorant... Il s'est approché de moi. Je... "

Je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire... J'ai envie d'arrêter. Je ne pense pas que Buffy doive savoir tout ça. Le silence est parfait dans la crypte. J'entends juste sa respiration calme et je sens son souffle régulier sur ma poitrine.

"Spike... Continue, je t'en pries". Elle insiste : "S'il te plaît" Elle se serre plus fort contre moi. Je crois que je pourrais lui obéir en tout. J'écrase ma cigarette et je ramène ma main sur elle. Ses cheveux sont soyeux, sa peau est si douce...

"Angel m'a dit quelque chose... Je ne sais plus. Tout ça est si loin, maintenant".

"Spike, racontes-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens... Je prendrais ce que tu voudras bien me donner".

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? " Je sais exactement ce qu'elle désire entendre. Elle veut connaître mes pulsions de mort... Elle revient juste d'outre-tombe. Elle a parfois des fascinations morbides...

Mais, par dessus tout, elle veut mieux connaître Angel à travers moi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est Angel, pas moi...

Angel... Il est notre lien.

Elle l'a aimé, elle l'a lui a fait perdre son âme.

Angel est celui qui m'a fait ce que je suis : il m'a initié. Et, en me créant, il m'a damné.

"Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Angel m'a choisi, ni comment il m'a repéré. Le fait est qu'un soir, il a fait de moi l'un des siens".

"Comment, Spike ? Comment a-t-il procédé ?"

"Buffy, je ne suis pas sur que tu ais très envie d'entendre ça".

"Oh ! " murmure-t-elle simplement. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre. Elle ignore encore tant de choses sur nous, les vampires. Elle ignore la puissance et la voracité de notre désir sexuel... Elle a des œillères. Il faut que je lui explique. J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

"Angel m'a... comment dire... hypnotisé. Il dégageait une telle puissance. Une puissance qui écrasait tout. Son aura était tellement forte. Je suis resté interdit, immobile, et je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé me prendre, faire de moi exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Je n'ai même pas crié".

"Il a grogné comme une bête en me plaquant au mur. Comme un fauve qui attaque sa proie, avec violence et avec rage. Une fois qu'il m'a senti captif entre ses bras et sans défense, il m'a reniflé, comme un prédateur sauvage. Il respirait ma peau, mes cheveux. Le sang dans mes veines bouillait. Mon coeur battait tellement vite que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Je me sentais prisonnier de lui et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper".

"J'ai compris qu'il allait me tuer. Mais j'ignorais comment, et j'ignorais pourquoi".

"Angel a dégrafé mon col, ouvert ma chemise et dégagé mes épaules. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sentais ses mains glisser sur ma peau et cette sensation était si étrange... Il a fixé mes yeux un instant et puis il s'est transformé. Il s'est morphé en démon. Je ne me souviens plus d'avoir eu peur.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je désirais plus que tout que quelque chose m'arrive : quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui bouleverserait enfin ma vie, ma misérable existence de mortel.

Alors, j'ai senti ses lèvres dans mon cou et puis, aussitôt, ses crocs se sont enfoncés dans ma chair. La douleur m'a fait crier, je crois...

Je me souviens d'avoir essayé de le repousser. Au début".

"Ensuite, j'ai abandonné toute idée de résistance. Je sentais qu'il aspirait toute vie en moi. Il se nourrissait de mon sang, il se nourrissait de ma force vitale. Plus il me buvait, plus son corps se réchauffait. Je sentais contre mon torse son corps froid qui devenait plus tiède. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Il pompait un sang qui se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Et puis, mon cœur s'est mis à fatiguer. Je sentais des palpitations de plus en plus faibles et irrégulières.

Les mains puissantes d'Angel entouraient ma taille et ses doigts s'enfonçaient davantage dans ma chair : la pression de ses membres contre moi se faisait plus intense".

"Et puis, Angel s'est retiré. Il s'est légèrement reculé et m'a regardé un instant, contemplant mon corps à sa merci. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir : je devenais si faible... Je pense aussi qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je découvrais un monde et des sensations que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés. Et j'en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Je désirais qu'il ouvre des portes dont j'avais jusque là ignoré l'existence.

Il a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise blanche et a dégagé sa poitrine imberbe, laissant le vêtement flotter le long de ses bras. Je voyais ses muscles tressaillir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il s'est à nouveau appuyé contre moi et il a recommencé à me boire. J'avais des sensations d'ivresse et des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. J'ai senti que je commençais à perdre l'équilibre. Je me suis retenu à lui. Mes mains ont été aspirées par son corps. Elles se sont instinctivement mises à glisser sur sa peau. Son ventre était dur. J'ai laissé mes doigts effleurer le bas de son dos, le maintenant contre moi.

Angel a une nouvelle fois interrompu sa morsure mais il ne s'est pas évadé de ma gorge. Il a fait courir sa langue du côté gauche de mon cou au côté droit. Il goûtait ma peau. Et puis il s'est à nouveau planté en moi. Cette nouvelle morsure était moins douloureuse. Je n'avais plus assez de vie en moi pour ressentir la souffrance de la déchirure de manière aussi intense qu'au début.

Mais j'avais quand même mal et je tremblais. Angel l'a senti. Il a renforcé son étreinte. Nos poitrines nues se touchaient... C'était une sensation étrange : ce torse masculin m'électrisait. Ses mains sur mes hanches me tenaient fermement, me plaquant avec violence contre le mur. C'est là que j'ai senti contre mon ventre qu'il me désirait. Je ne sais pas s'il avait réellement envie de moi mais son sexe réagissait. Ce contact m'excitait.

Il continua à me boire quelques instants et puis j'ai senti ses crocs se rétracter... Sa bouche était toujours dans mon cou. Il a laissé ses lèvres effleurer ma peau en remontant vers ma bouche.

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je l'aurais laissé faire. J'en avais envie. Oui... J'avais envie qu'il m'embrase, qu'il me redonne un peu de la vie qu'il me prenait. Je voulais me nourrir de son souffle, aspirer son énergie en plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche. Mais Angel s'est contenté de lécher ma figure, comme un animal, comme un prédateur. L'odeur du sang devenait très puissant ; il s'étalait sur mon visage, mêlé à sa salive...

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Si j'étais encore debout, c'était parce que Angel me tenait.

Et puis, il a lâché son emprise. Ses doigts ont effleuré mes flancs, glissant sous le tissu ouvert... et il s'est évadé de moi.

J'ai alors glissé le long du mur, jusqu'au sol... Les pavés de la ruelle étaient froids comme la mort. Mon corps a encore, aujourd'hui, la mémoire de ce contact désagréable.  
C'est bizarre... J'ai oublié le nom de la rue, j'ai oublié le jour et l'heure, j'ai même oublié ce que mon Seigneur m'a dit en me mettant au monde... Mais j'ai encore imprimé dans la chair la dureté et la température du pavement...

Angel s'est accroupi près de moi. Il m'a ouvert les cuisses et s'est agenouillé entre mes jambes. Je le regardais en haletant. Je suffoquais : plus de sang, plus d'énergie, plus d'air. Je me sentais mourir.

Angel a sorti de la poche de son pantalon une espèce de petite lame en argent : un bijou magnifique... J'ai cru qu'il allait m'achever.

J'entendais, au loin, le bruit des carrioles battant le pavé et le hennissement des chevaux. Sur l'instant, je me suis dit que c'était le dernier son que j'emporterais avec moi dans la tombe.

Angel a approché son arme de son propre torse et s'est entaillé la peau jusqu'à ce que la blessure saigne. J'étais terrifié. Ce spectacle d'automutilation me glaçait jusqu'aux os. De l'hémoglobine noire s'est écoulée lentement de la plaie... un liquide un peu épais. Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a attiré à lui.

Il a pris ma tête entre ses mains et l'a plaquée contre sa poitrine. Au contact de sa peau devenue tiède, mes lèvres se sont naturellement ouvertes. Ma bouche a cherché la plaie. J'ai laissé ma langue courir le long des bords déchirés de sa chair scarifiée. Et puis j'ai commencé à avaler son sang noir. Plus je le buvais, plus je me sentais revivre.

Ses mains sur ma nuque me maintenaient collé à lui. Ce geste était inutile. Je ne désirais plus rien d'autre que ce contact morbide. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Je le buvais mais j'en voulais davantage. J'avais envie de le dévorer. Mon désir de lui dépassait ma soif de sang.

J'avais des sensations curieuses dans tout le corps : j'étais à la fois excité, mourant et naissant. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi. J'étais en train de mourir, de quitter ma vie humaine, de perdre mon âme, mais il y avait autre chose. Maintenant que j'étais empli par lui, que mon vide intérieur était comblé par son sang noir, je le désirais plus que tout. Angel se délectait de voir l'effet qu'il avait provoqué en moi. Je sais, aujourd'hui, qu'il pouvait sentir mon excitation sexuelle, grâce à son odorat surpuissant de vampire.

Et puis, j'ai senti qu'il avait une sorte de convulsion. Je crois que je lui faisais mal ; je l'aspirais avec âpreté et violence. Je voulais à mon tour le posséder et ce désir devenait incontrôlable.  
"Ha... Arrête" m'a-t-il murmuré en grimaçant.

Le sang dans ma bouche... Je le sentais déborder à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis couler le long de mon menton.

Il a relevé mon visage vers lui et a essuyé mes lèvres souillées d'hémoglobine avec son pouce. Il avait repris apparence humaine. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau noirs et pénétrants.

Sa main sur mon visage redevenait froide. J'avais absorbé trop de son sang. Je me suis machinalement mordu les lèvres. Il a glissé ses doigts dans ma bouche, me contraignant à desserrer les mâchoires.

Angel a approché son visage du mien. J'ai cru qu'il allait nouveau me mordre. Et alors, il m'a embrassé. Je ne m'y attendais plus.

Un vrai baiser... Un baiser long, lent et délibéré. Sa bouche avait un goût de métal : le goût de nos sangs respectifs... Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que celles des femmes que j'avais intimement connues.

Sa langue était dure. Je l'ai laissé chercher la mienne... Et puis nos souffles se sont mêlés. J'avais l'impression que chacun de ses baisers me tuait davantage. Plus il l'embrassait, plus je mourrais. Ma respiration s'est affolée tandis que mon coeur s'épuisait en pompant les quelques centilitres de sang que Angel m'avait laissé dans le corps.

J'avais des fourmillements partout, dans tous les membres. Je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui, si ces réactions étaient dues à ma transformation vampirique ou si mon corps le désirait autrement...

J'ai senti que je m'évanouissais. Angel m'a pris dans ses bras et c'est la dernière image que j'ai en mémoire".

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Darla, Drusilla et Angel étaient autour de moi. J'étais devenu un vampire.

On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, ce soir là, dans cette ruelle sombre et sale du centre de Londres.

Drusilla sait seulement que Angel est mon Seigneur... Mais elle ignore à quel point il a été mon maître.

Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait vampirisé d'autres hommes que moi et s'il avait eu les mêmes pulsions avec eux qu'avec moi... En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire.

J'aime souvent à penser que je suis le seul qu'il ait désiré, qu'il n'a jamais eu avec d'autres cette envie-là".

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" me demande Buffy en relevant ses yeux vers moi. Elle semble pour la première fois emplie de compassion.

"Je le hais"

"Je ne comprends pas... Tu en parles comme s'il était... "

"Buffy, je suis un vampire... Nos sentiments sont violents et ils sont différents de ceux des humains. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est au-delà des mots. Même si je le hais, il est dans ma chair. Son sang coule dans mes veines, à tout jamais. Il est et restera pour toujours mon Seigneur et Maître".

**_A suivre…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**_– Angel POV –_**

Buffy avale une gorgée de café... Il doit être froid à présent. Elle a parlé pendant longtemps. Je l'ai écouté, sans oser l'interrompre, sans oser bouger. C'est très bizarre : j'écoute le récit de l'histoire de la vampirisation de Spike dans la bouche de la femme que j'ai, autrefois, aimé plus que tout au monde. Aujourd'hui, bien sur, tout est différent.  
Elle est là, à Los Angeles, à L'Hyperion, devant moi, belle comme le jour... Et elle est venu de Sunnydale dans le seul but que je lui parle de Spike... de Spike et de moi.

Elle s'est tue depuis près d'une minute. Il faut que je dise quelque chose...

"Ho ! Il t'a donc avoué qu'on s'était embrassé... Pourquoi ? "

Oui. Pourquoi Spike a-t-il été raconter ce détail très intime à la Tueuse, alors qu'il la déteste et qu'il a plusieurs fois essayé de la tuer ? C'est très curieux...

Buffy esquisse un petit sourire ; elle ne paraît pas à l'aise. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et se décide enfin à répondre :

"Depuis qu'il a cette puce, il a beaucoup changé. Il se bat le plus souvent à mes côtés. C'est presque devenu un allié. Tu sais, lui et moi, on discute beaucoup..." souffle-t-elle en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

"Je vois" dis-je simplement.

Spike se confiant à la Tueuse... Il est masochiste. Il a toujours aimé ça : se faire rabaisser, humilier, se faire battre... Spike a le tempérament et la nature d'un esclave. Il ne s'épanouit que dans la douleur et dans la soumission.

Buffy pose la tasse et me fixe avec intensité : "Angel, je t'en pries, sois honnête avec moi. Je voudrais connaître son histoire. Vous vous êtes embrassés... Une seule fois, c'est ça ? Il ne s'est jamais passé rien d'autre ?"

"Buffy, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si Spike ne t'a rien dit d'autre, c'est peut-être qu'il a estimé que c'était suffisant". Je vois son visage se contracter. Elle se glace devant moi.

"Angel, si tu dis ça, c'est qu'il y a autre chose". Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle pressent qu'entre Spike et Angelus, les choses ont été très loin... sans doute beaucoup trop loin.

"Buffy, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais m'entendre te raconter ce que j'ai fait subir à Spike" La Tueuse a posé sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler ; elle tremble légèrement. Je la sens complètement perdue. Elle plonge dans une dimension inconnue qui l'effraie.

"Je veux savoir ! Angel, je t'en pries. Pourquoi dis-tu " _ce que j'ai fait subir à Spike_ " ? Tu l'as torturé ? Angelus l'a mis plus bas que terre, n'est-ce pas ? Racontes-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé entre vous".

Je soupire. Puisqu'elle veut savoir...

Mais par où commencer ?

Par Spike... Il faut que je lui livre mes pensées sur le vampire que j'ai fait naître.

William : le jouet d'Angelus.

"Buffy, tu veux vraiment connaître l'histoire de la dégradation de Spike ?" Elle opine de la tête.

"Très bien, voici donc ce que j'ai fait endurer à la créature que j'avais enfantée.

Lorsque je l'ai choisi, j'avais senti que Spike avait l'âme pure et qu'il était capable d'amours de toutes natures. Il a, encore aujourd'hui, la chair et le cœur tendres : c'est un faible. Spike a toujours été un faible...

Après sa naissance à la vie vampirique, j'ai compris qu'il développait une sorte de passion pour moi. Il avait envie de moi, je le sentais tout le temps. Drusilla aussi le sentait... Je m'en amusais sans cesse. Lorsque nous sortions chasser tous les deux, je lui choisissais de jeunes éphèbes à dévorer.

Nous buvions plus souvent de jeunes garçons que de jeunes femmes : des puceaux plutôt que des vierges.

Je le poussais dans cette voie là parce que je savais qu'il était totalement perdu : ses sentiments le perturbaient et je l'enfonçais dans son trouble et sa perplexité. Je trouvais si drôle de le rendre toujours plus fragile.

Mais, dans les premiers temps, on restait dans les non-dits. Je l'excitais par mes gestes, mes attitudes, mes mots mais j'avais érigé des barrières à l'extérieur desquelles je le maintenais prisonnier. Il se languissait en attendant une invitation de ma part à aller plus loin.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Pour moi, Spike n'était rien. Je ne voyais en lui qu'un moyen de satisfaire un de mes vices : la cruauté. Je souhaitais emmener Spike à me désirer plus que tout et à l'en priver. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui donner ce dont il rêvait. Ce n'était pour moi qu'un jeu pervers. Et ça m'amusait beaucoup.

Un soir, alors que Dru et Darla étaient parties dîner de quelques spectateurs au théâtre, nous sommes aller souper dans un restaurant très chic. En entrant, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué : un homme d'environ 25 ans, brun, élancé, mat de peau... Il revenait visiblement des colonies. Il respirait la santé et la force. Il était réellement très beau. Spike le dévorait du regard.

Après le dîner, on l'a attendu dehors et on l'a suivi jusque chez lui. Il habitait un vaste immeuble au fond d'une grande cour pavée. Il faisait très sombre et le parfum du chèvrefeuille empestait l'air moite de cette nuit d'été trop chaude.

On l'a attaqué ensemble devant la porte d'entrée, à la lumière de la lune. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement ou dire un mot, on l'avait maîtrisé et on avait planté nos crocs de chaque côté de son cou. Ce contact quasi-charnel entre nos corps mêlés, la violence qu'on laissait exploser et l'odeur du sang accroissaient la tension sexuelle entre nous deux.

Je sentais que Spike était réellement très excité. J'ai décidé que c'était le bon moment pour passer à la vitesse supérieure avec mon élève. Je l'ai incité à satisfaire ses pulsions avec le jeune garçon dont on était en train de se nourrir. Je m'entends encore lui hurler ces mots qui le dégradaient : "Baise-le, William ! Vas-y ! T'en crève d'envie ! Je le sais... Je le sens".

Ca m'excitait.

Spike est resté perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il espérait que je le traite enfin en amant, non que je lui livre le premier venu. Il me désirait, moi. Moi et personne d'autre.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se donner à moi, complètement et entièrement. Quelles qu'auraient été mes envies sexuelles, je savais qu'il se serait laissé faire. J'aurais pu en faire ce que je voulais. De ma part, il aurait tout accepté.

Mais je ne désirais nullement coucher avec lui... parce que, justement, lui mourrait d'envie de coucher avec moi.

Il était sous ma parfaite domination. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'aimer. Je sentais l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle : il crevait de désir. Il voulait tant que je le baise. Et moi, par mes mots, par mes gestes, je le soumettais à de vicieuses tortures. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus devenus durs, mâchoires contractées.

Comme il restait immobile, je me suis énervé. J'ai brisé la nuque du type dont on s'était nourri. Son corps s'est affalé sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'ai enjambé le cadavre et je me suis approché de Spike.

Je l'ai bousculé. Je voulais pousser ce petit jeu cruel à son extrême. La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de savoir jusqu'où je pourrais aller avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Je me suis collé à son corps et j'ai murmuré dans son cou les phrases qui me brûlaient la langue :

"Ta sexualité est plus qu'indécise, William... Drusilla m'a parlé... Tu la baises mal. Elle n'est pas contente. Elle s'en plaint régulièrement à Miss Edith. Je parie que tu penses à moi quand tu la touches. Tu fantasmes en imaginant que la peau contre laquelle tu te frottes, c'est la mienne. Tu voudrais que ce soit mes mains qui caressent ton corps, mes mains qui satisfassent ton érection"

J'avais senti l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle. J'ai glissé mes doigts entre ses cuisses... Son sexe était déjà très dur. Il bandait... pour moi. Je me suis mis à rire, pour le blesser. Il a voulu se dégager de mon étreinte obscène mais je lui ai saisi les poignets. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'évade de mon emprise. Je l'ai plaqué au mur.

Il n'a pas résisté. Il s'est laissé faire. J'ai abrasé son érection en frottant le haut de ma cuisse entre ses jambes. Ca me faisait marrer de le voir humilié, soumis à son désir de moi... Il avait détourné la tête, refusant de voir mon visage moqueur. Je me suis énervé : "Regarde-moi William. Dans les yeux. Montre-moi tes prunelles bleues que je puisse y lire tes envies" Il a obéi. William obéissait toujours.

J'ai d'abord glissé mes mains sous sa chemise et j'ai caressé son torse. Ensuite, j'ai laissé descendre mes doigts vers son ventre tendu. Ses muscles se contactaient et sa peau frissonnait.

J'ai lentement défait la ceinture, décroché le métal de la boucle. J'ai manipulé un par un les boutons argentés. Il respirait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. J'ai infiltré ma main sous le tissu et j'ai cherché son sexe. Il bandait : une érection dure et sublime.

J'ai continué de murmurer dans son cou : "Je sais ce que tu voudrais. Tu as envie de sentir mes lèvres sur ta peau, tu meurs d'envie de mettre ton sexe dans ma bouche... Ou peut-être préférerais-tu t'agenouiller devant moi et me faire jouir avec ta langue. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Tu penses que tu pourrais me faire éjaculer en mettant mon sexe dans ta bouche ? Dis-le moi, William... Dis-le moi... "

Mes doigts lui donnaient ce qu'il désirait plus que tout : je le caressais lascivement, contrôlant sa jouissance... Il haletait. Je le regardais prendre son plaisir mais ce qui m'excitait, c'était l'issue que j'allais donner à ce contact charnel. J'ai toujours eu la passion de la destruction. Spike m'aimait réellement et je voulais qu'il en bave. Je l'avais conçu pour ça : pour le torturer. Angelus est le pire des monstres...

Quand je l'ai senti au bord de l'orgasme, je me suis arrêté. J'ai reculé d'un ou deux pas et je lui ai jeté les pires injures qui me passaient par la tête. Je voulais cracher ma haine et mon mépris. Je l'ai rabaissé, humilié comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il en a eu les larmes aux yeux. Il était là, en attente, honteux de ses pulsions, perturbé par les réactions de son corps. Et moi, je l'enfonçais.

Il m'a hurlé : "Va te faire foutre Angel ! "

Je lui ai répondu : "c'est justement ce que je vais faire, William... mais pas avec toi".

Je l'ai laissé excité, bandant, à moitié dévêtu, dans cette cour sombre saturée du parfum du chèvrefeuille qui dégoulinait au dessus de nous. Et, tandis qu'il se rhabillait, j'ai disparu dans la nuit noire.

J'ai été dans un de ces pubs underground où une faune bizarre se retrouvait en cachette. Tu sais, Buffy, l'homosexualité était qualifiée de crime au XIX° siècle en Angleterre, et même au début du XX° siècle. Il existait des endroits plus ou moins secrets où se rencontraient ceux qu'on appelait à l'époque les invertis. Je connaissais ces lieux particuliers. Je me suis installé au comptoir du bar et j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Je chassais.

J'ai choisi un gentil petit blondinet, un type qui ressemblait vaguement à Spike... quelqu'un qui pourrait renforcer encore davantage sa jalousie.

Ce jeune garçon n'avait même pas vingt ans. C'était une sorte d'adolescent éthéré avec un visage pur et gracieux. Rien qu'en le regardant, je pouvais sentir qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Ce désir là vibrait dans tout son corps. J'ai été le draguer et je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel particulier ou Spike, Darla, Drusilla et moi habitions.

Spike était là. Il m'attendait. Je les ai présenté l'un à l'autre... Je... Je ne me souviens même plus comment il s'appelait... Anton, je crois... Non, je ne sais plus... Peu importe... On dira Anton, pour simplifier les choses...

J'ai fait comprendre à Spike que j'allais me faire ce jeune garçon : je voulais qu'il sache clairement que je n'allais pas seulement planter mes crocs en lui, mais que Anton allait également devenir mon amant.

Spike l'a regardé comme un ennemi à abattre. L'autre l'a senti très hostile. Il a compris qu'il était jaloux. J'ai entraîné Anton dans la chambre.

Je n'ai pas fermé la porte.

Je l'ai déshabillé, lentement, avec douceur et application. Je voulais que Spike envie cet adolescent à la peau diaphane. Je désirais qu'il regarde tout ce que j'allais donner à Anton et que je lui refuserais toujours.

Je l'ai embrassé, tendrement, en effleurant sa peau veloutée. Je sentais sous mes doigts ses veines dans lesquelles son sang bouillait. Ca m'excitait... J'avais faim de lui.

Je contrôlais avec peine mon désir de mordre et de boire le sang de ce jeune puceau. J'ai léché son visage, son torse imberbe... Sa bouche... Il embrassait très bien. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne. Ses lèvres charnues étaient douces... Mon appétit pour lui grandissait.

Je l'ai allongé sur le lit et je l'ai caressé. Sous mes doigts froids, je sentais sa peau chaude et je respirais son odeur d'homme : l'odeur du tabac, l'odeur naissante de sa transpiration... Je l'ai fait descendre le long de mon corps et il m'a fait la plus extraordinaire des fellations. J'ai réalisé que mon amant n'était pas si puceau que ça, après tout.

Ensuite, je l'ai retourné à plat ventre et j'ai... "

Buffy baisse les yeux. Elle n'ose plus me regarder. Je comprends qu'elle soit gênée par ces révélations. Après tout, nous avons fait l'amour. Elle n'a jamais imaginé que j'avais un passé homosexuel... Enfin, Angelus, pas Angel...

Elle sait qui est Angelus : elle sait qu'il n'est pas moi.

Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ce récit et que j'exorcise une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. Je reprends :

"Je me suis enfoncé en lui, j'ai déchiré ses entrailles... Il gémissait en dessous de moi mais je n'entendais rien. Le seul son que je captais, c'était la respiration douloureuse de Spike dans le couloir, derrière la porte entrouverte...

Je voulais qu'il me regarde le mordre, boire son sang... et le baiser. J'ai senti sa présence tout le temps ou je me suis amusé avec ce jeune garçon. J'ai... Ca a été terrible...

J'avais conçu cette scène pour blesser Spike le plus profondément possible. Ce rôle que je jouais était d'une perversité absolue. Je me suis amusé de lui avec un sadisme consommé.

William...

Je me délectais de sentir sa souffrance : je l'avais placé dans une situation de détresse psychologique intense.

Spike n'est pas un vampire comme les autres. Il est, en dépit de sa transformation vampirique, capable d'amour, de générosité, de don de soi... Il était la victime idéale. Je l'avais choisi pour ça : sa capacité à encaisser, sa résistance à la douleur morale, à la douleur physique.

Je l'avais suivi dans les salons mondains, j'avais assisté à son humiliation publique par Cecily : il me fallait un esclave comme celui-là... Je savais qu'il serait mon jouet, que je pourrais le torturer à l'envie...

Tandis que je travaillais le plus sensuellement possible le jeune blondinet, je respirais l'odeur de Spike, sa rage, son excitation sexuelle...

Et puis, je suis devenu plus violent... Je savais que Spike en deviendrait fou. J'ai baisé mon amant avec âpreté et brutalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il en hurle de douleur et de jouissance... Mais je n'entendais pas ses cris... Je ressentais seulement Spike... Spike et personne d'autre.

Au moment de jouir, j'ai planté mes crocs dans son cou. Anton a crié un instant et puis sa voix s'est perdu dans un souffle... Je l'ai bu lentement, en prenant tout mon temps...

Je me délectais de sentir son corps prisonnier du mien, mon sexe en lui, mes mains sur ses poignets, ma langue contre la peau délicate de sa nuque, ma bouche aspirant son sang chaud. Il était à moi, sous mon emprise, sous mon contrôle..."

Buffy me regarde, les yeux emplis de terreur. Elle a du mal à articuler : "Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'a vampirisé ? Tu l'as tué ? " Puis son regard devient humide. Elle murmure : "Et Spike ?"

Comment lui avouer ? Dois-je édulcorer mes actes et affadir le récit ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je choisisse mes mots avec soin... De toute façon, les détails ne changeront rien pour elle. Elle est déjà plongée dans l'horreur.

Je reprends mon récit avec difficulté. Ces aveux me coûtent tellement : "Je ne l'ai pas tué... Je l'ai laissé à l'agonie, étendu à plat ventre sur le lit, cuisses ouvertes, sa tête baignant dans le sang qui s'écoulait de sa nuque... J'avais déchiré son cou avec mes dents...

Je suis sorti de la chambre sans me rhabiller. Je voulais que Spike me voit nu, le corps encore marqué par mes ébats sexuels mortifères avec ce garçon blond si désirable et si goûteux. Spike était planté dans le couloir, anéanti.

Je suis passé près de lui et j'ai effleuré son visage de ma main encore pleine de l'odeur d'Anton. J'ai approché mes lèvres de son cou et je lui ai susurré à l'oreille : "Tu en as envie, William ? Vas-y, prends-le... Celui-là, tu as le droit de le baiser. Je te le laisse. Il a un goût subtil et délicat. Il est délicieux, vraiment délicieux..." J'ai léché sa joue, un rapide coup de langue sur sa peau, et je suis parti vers la salle d'eau.

J'ai entendu Spike entrer dans le chambre...

Buffy est suspendue à mes paroles. Elle m'interroge : "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il l'a... " Sa voix s'étrangle.

Je termine la phrase pour elle : "Il l'a tué. Il lui a brisé la nuque, d'un coup sec. Il ne l'a pas touché. Il n'a même pas voulu le boire".

Buffy baisse les yeux. Elle est anéantie.

"Je ne comprends pas" me dit-elle, désespérée. "Spike n'est pas... Je croyais qu'il aimait les femmes... et je découvre qu'il t'aime, toi. Ou du moins qu'il t'a aimé"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. La Tueuse ne nous connaît vraiment pas. Il faut que je lui explique :

"Buffy, tu n'y es pas. Spike et moi, on est des prédateurs sexuels. Les vampires sont des êtres hyper-sexués. Tout nous excite : les hommes comme les femmes. Nous avons tout le temps envie de faire l'amour et nous n'avons pas de barrières morales. Les rigueurs et les contraintes imposées par une société puritaine nous sont complètement étrangères. Nous voulons, nous prenons.

Nous sommes des vampires. Nous avons été conçus pour nous reproduire, nous multiplier, encore et encore.

La création...

Bien que je déteste faire cet aveu, je dois le concéder : nous sommes des sortes de Dieux. Comme lui, nous créons des êtres à notre image.

Puisque nous ne pouvons pas enfanter, il nous faut d'autres moyens... Nous nous nourrissons d'êtres humains et notre faim, sans limite, est souvent doublée d'un désir de création.

Se reproduire... Dieu, ou Satan, a mis en nous un désir sexuel puissant et dévastateur : les vampires ont envie des hommes comme ils ont envie des femmes. Tout m'excitait lorsque je n'avais pas d'âme. Tous les corps esthétiques, toutes les chairs tendres et goûteuses... Nous n'atteignons jamais l'état de satiété. Notre voracité est infinie".

Je ne sais pas si Buffy comprend. Elle a l'air très perturbé. Elle lève son regard perdu vers moi, espérant des réponses rationnelles qui n'échapperaient pas à son entendement.

Elle articule avec difficulté : "Spike en garde encore les séquelles. Il aime toujours souffrir. Il a besoin de se soumettre. Plus je suis dure, plus je suis sadique avec lui, plus il... " C'est à mon tour d'être perdu. Qu'est-ce que Buffy essaie de me dire. Spike est amoureux d'elle ? Il faut que je sache.

"Buffy... Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me faire comprendre. Spike est amoureux de toi ? " Elle rougit. Ce changement de couleur suffit. C'est une réponse très facile à interpréter. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

"Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. S'il t'aime, il ne te fera pas souffrir. Il a toujours chéri Drusilla, il l'a aimé comme un fou, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il sait donner... même lorsqu'il ne reçoit rien d'autre en échange que la souffrance et le mépris". Buffy a le rouge aux joues. Elle n'ose lever les yeux vers moi.

Elle a posé trop de questions sur Spike et sa sexualité... Seigneur ! Buffy et Spike ! Je viens de comprendre.

"Ho !" C'est tout ce que je parviens à articuler. Buffy couche donc avec le vampire que j'ai asservi à mes délires malsains. Quel juste retour des choses. Il m'a enlevé la seule femme à laquelle je tenais vraiment. Spike, l'homme que j'ai pris plaisir à humilier, à torturer, me déchire l'âme en me prenant la Tueuse... Spike tient sa revanche sur moi en couchant avec elle...

Mon regard croise le sien. Elle a compris. Elle sait que j'ai deviné ce qu'il y a entre eux. Elle ne dit rien.

Le silence nous écrase.

Je me lève pour la raccompagner à la porte.

Je suis terriblement jaloux de Spike. Mais je le plains. Sa nature le conduit toujours à faire le mauvais choix. Buffy est comme Angelus, je le sens : elle le détruira. Elle écrasera l'amour qu'il lui porte... Il ne sait donc que souffrir...

Il souffrira.

Encore plus qu'avec moi.

Sur le perron de l'Hyperion, Buffy se retourne vers moi. Elle semble hésiter à parler. Après quelques secondes, elle se décide : "Il y a quatre ans, lorsque tu étais à Sunnydale et que Spike est venu pour soigner Drusilla avec ton sang, tu as été leur prisonnier quelques temps... Dis-moi, Spike et Drusilla t'ont torturé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?"

Je la regarde, impassible : "Buffy, oublies tout ça. Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable d'ignorer".

**_A suivre…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**_– Angel POV –_**

"Quoi encore ?" Ma voix et mes mots trahissent mon état d'esprit. Je suis excédé. Buffy est planté devant la porte, trempée jusqu'aux os par la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis le début de la soirée. Elle serre contre elle son petit gilet bleu. Elle a l'air glacée. Ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'elle est partie. Je croyais qu'elle devait prendre le train pour rentrer à Sunnydale et elle est encore à Los Angeles, à se geler devant ma porte.

"Angel, tu ne peux pas me raconter une histoire aussi violente, aussi dégradante et espérer que je me contente d'une fin aussi évasive... " Ses yeux sont durs et elle me fixe d'un air décidé. Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

"Buffy, tu n'avais pas un train à prendre ?"

"Angel, j'ai besoin de savoir. Besoin, tu m'entends ?" Elle a presque crié cette supplique ; elle tremble légèrement.

"Entre". Je ne peux pas la laisser là, toute seule, avec ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et ses vêtements humides.

"Je vais t'attraper une serviette et un pull. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état".

Je la laisse seule quelques instants et je vais chercher de quoi la sécher et la réchauffer. Seigneur ! Il va falloir sans aucun doute que j'endure encore un interrogatoire en règle, je le sens. Elle est venu me torturer sur mon passé. Elle veut que je revive encore ces années sombres de ma vie... de ma mort.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon avec un de mes pulls noirs un peu moulant et une serviette éponge. Je les dépose à côté d'elle afin qu'elle se sèche : "Tiens, enfile ça pendant que je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire".

Je ne veux pas la voir se changer devant moi... Ca me rappellerait trop de souvenirs : j'ai encore imprimé dans la rétine ce soir où, trempée jusqu'aux os, elle s'était dévêtue contre moi et où je lui avais fait l'amour pour la première... et pour la dernière fois. Je ressens encore dans mon corps cette jouissance extrême lorsque j'ai déchiré son hymen. Ho ! Buffy, Buffy... Tu m'as brûlé la mémoire au fer rouge.

Je prépare du café... Même le café a son parfum. Je la revois encore me proposant d'en prendre un, de temps en temps. Du café... Elle me proposait du café alors que je rêvais que de la boire, elle, de la dévorer, de me planter entre ses cuisses...

Je chasse ces souvenirs douloureux et je reviens déposer entre ses mains gelées la tasse bouillante :

"Attention, c'est très chaud". Elle effleure ma peau du bout de ses doigts. Je frissonne.  
Elle s'est changée et, enroulée dans mon pull noir trop grand, elle me paraît plus belle que jamais.

Je m'assoie à l'autre extrémité du canapé et je la regarde souffler sur la tasse d'où s'échappe une fumée odorante. Elle boit une rapide gorgée et, sans se retourner vers moi, elle murmure : "Angel, il faut que je sache. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu ais... Enfin tu vois... ce que tu as fait subir à Anton".

"Seigneur Dieu ! Buffy ! Tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ? " J'ai monté le ton.

Elle me foudroie du regard : "Non ! Et bien non ! Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose ! Tu viens de m'envoyer à la figure le récit de tes ébats mortifères avec des hommes, et tu crois que je vais tourner la page ? Tu m'as narré l'histoire de la dégradation de Spike et tu penses que je vais oublier et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien était ?"

Elle s'arrête un instant et respire de grandes bouffées d'air avec difficulté, en fixant le sol. Elle se retourne vers moi et articule avec lenteur : "Il est mon amant, Angel. Tu réalises ce que ton récit a produit sur moi ? Je suis allée à la gare et, en attendant le train, je me suis affalée sur un banc crasseux et j'ai... j'ai éclaté en sanglots"

Elle pince ses lèvres et baisse les paupières. Trop tard. Je viens d'apercevoir les larmes se reformer dans ses yeux si tristes. Elle respire de manière saccadée. Elle tente de ravaler sa peine, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux humides en bataille.

"Oui... " souffle-t-elle doucement " Je me suis mise à pleurer comme une enfant en pensant à Spike et à tout ce que tu lui avais fait subir. J'ai imaginé en détails toutes ces scènes de torture élaborées que tu m'avais raconté... Il n'est peut-être qu'un vampire sans âme mais ce que tu lui as fait endurer, c'est... "

Sa phrase reste en suspend. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuie d'un geste rapide, espérant sans doute que je ne me suis pas aperçu de l'immensité de son chagrin. Les profondeurs abyssales de sa douleur éreintent mon cœur mort.

Je me rend compte que je suis jaloux... Jaloux de Spike qui la possède plus sûrement qu'elle ne le croit.

Elle poursuit, oubliant sa fierté, oubliant un instant qu'elle est la Tueuse pour s'avouer tout simplement femme et amante.

"Je couche avec lui, Angel. Je ne peux pas vivre sans savoir en détail ce qui s'est réellement passé entre vous, jusqu'au bout".

Elle relève ses yeux éplorés vers moi : "Ne me cache rien cette fois-ci, Angel. Je veux tout savoir, tu m'entends ? Tout !"

Elle m'émeut : je capitule. J'accepte de reprendre le récit là où je l'avais laissé.

"Après cet épisode avec Anton, dans la chambre, Spike s'est replié sur lui-même. Il me fuyait, refusant de parler avec moi, refusant de chasser avec moi. Il s'est réfugié dans les bras de Drusilla.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a paru si facile de dire qu'elle l'avait initié au monde vampirique. Elle s'est toujours, _de facto_, comporté comme sa mère. Bref, il est allé pleurer dans ses jupes. Je crois qu'il lui a, à demi-mot, avoué ce que je lui faisais subir. Ho ! Ç'a n'a pas dû être une grosse surprise pour Dru.

Elle s'en était toujours douté.

Il existait tant de signes.

Son comportement m'a énervé. Je ne tolérais pas l'idée d'être dépossédé de mon jouet. Il fallait qu'il paye le prix de cette liberté qu'il s'était octroyé sans ma permission".

Buffy, à côté de moi, frissonne. Elle voit très bien ce que je veux dire. Elle sait de quoi je suis capable. Elle se mordille nerveusement les lèvres et tortille le bas du pull que je lui ai donné de ses doigts fébriles. Elle entrouvre sa bouche rose et murmure : "Tu as voulu le reprendre, n'est-ce pas ? "

Son air innocent et la naïveté de sa question réveillent le démon en moi. La rage me submerge sans que je puisse rien y faire :

"Il fallait que je le mate, Buffy !"

Je viens de hurler. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, comme ça, sans que je parvienne à me maîtriser. Angelus s'est frayé un chemin dans mon crâne, dans ma bouche. Il est venu insuffler son venin en moi...

Angelus.

J'oublie trop souvent qu'il est moi.

Buffy est raide, figée dans une expression effrayée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai craché ces mots terribles.

Je baisse la tête. Je sens encore la rage d'Angelus distillée sous ma peau, se faufiler dans mes veines : cette colère et cette frustration remontent lentement à la surface.

Le mater. Oui, c'est le mot adéquat : il fallait que je mate William, comme on dresse un animal à vous obéir.

Mais il y a eu un grain de sable, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. A force de jouer à ce petit jeu pervers, je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. William qui m'échappait s'est révélé être bien plus qu'un animal domestique. Reprendre le contrôle sur lui est devenu, pour moi, une obsession.

Buffy est suspendue à mes lèvres. Elle attend ma confession, toujours plus sombre, toujours plus intime.

Je cherche désespérément les mots justes, les termes qui expliqueraient mon attitude envers Spike. Je ne parviens toujours pas, encore aujourd'hui, à qualifier les sentiments que j'ai eu pour lui : un mélange de désir et de dégoût, de mépris et de haine... Mais par dessus tout, cette faim qui ne me quittait pas. Petit à petit, ce désir de lui m'a consumé... Spike était devenu un feu qui brûlait en moi.

C'est dans ma nature : je suis un obsessif. Obsédé par Drusilla, obsédé par Spike, obsédé par cette jeune bohémienne, obsédé par Buffy... Ma passion me contrôle. La passion me ravage l'esprit : elle me possède alors comme un tyran et j'en deviens esclave.

Buffy le sait ; je le lis dans ses yeux. Elle se rappelle d'Angelus.

Il faut que je parvienne à lui expliquer le comportement irrationnel que j'ai eu à l'égard de l'homme avec qui, aujourd'hui, elle couche. J'articule avec lenteur et difficulté :

"Plus il s'éloignait de moi, plus je pensais à lui... Sans arrêt. Mon désir de lui était de plus en plus profond et lancinant. Il fallait que Spike courbe l'échine. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il m'échappe.

Mes relations avec Drusilla ont commencé à se dégrader. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'ascendant sur William et acquérait une certaine assurance. Elle n'était plus la frêle jeune fille obéissante que j'avais enfanté. Elle devenait monstrueuse.

Et elle dépensait toute son énergie à le protéger contre moi. Elle faisait toujours attention à ne jamais le laisser seul en ma présence.

Lorsque l'on s'asseyait quelque part, elle vérifiait que quelqu'un, sinon elle-même, soit toujours placé entre nous. Elle avait souvent peur que sous la table, nos cuisses s'effleurent, ou que ma main, cachée sous la nappe, reprenne un contrôle sur lui. Son imagination débordante m'atterrait. Elle en devenait ridicule".

Buffy me regarde avec un air mi inquiet, mi amusé. Je crois qu'elle visualise Drusilla en ange gardien, en protectrice abusive, traînant dans son sillage un Spike léthargique et soumis.

"Spike n'est pas devenu du jour au lendemain ce gamin capricieux et turbulent qu'il a été par la suite. Son éveil à la vie vampirique a été douloureux et je confesse que c'est à moi qu'il doit cette apathie première et cette souffrance exacerbée.

Et moi, je passais mon temps à essayer de tromper la surveillance de Dru. Plusieurs fois, j'ai coincé Spike dans les couloirs, comme on coince de vulgaires bonniches. Je sentais immédiatement sa peur. Il me craignait : c'était un bon début. Je ne perdais pas espoir de reconquérir mon territoire".

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais subir, dans ces moments-là ?" m'interroge Buffy en papillonnant des cils.

"Je le reniflais, j'effleurais son corps du bout des doigts ou bien, comme le fauve qui vient de capturer sa proie, je le caressais d'un coup de langue sur le visage. J'ai toujours aimé lécher la peau, goûter la chair...

Tout ça ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes. La plupart du temps, il s'enfuyait en courant, laissant dans son sillage l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle.

Parfois, c'est Drusilla qui s'interposait. Elle était en train de me rendre fou. Plus les jours passaient, plus je la haïssais. J'ai eu une passion dévorante pour Dru mais, une fois cassée, brisée, baisée, elle ne m'a plus intéressée. Et elle me faisait payer cet abandon en tentant de m'arracher William".

Buffy fronce tout à coup les sourcils : "Et Darla ? Tu vivais bien, en principe, avec elle, non ?"  
"Ha ! Darla. Toujours subtile et exquise, le vice vrillé au corps. Elle savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Sa cruauté était sans égale.

J'entends encore ses moqueries : elle riait de me voir chercher à retrouver ma domination sur mon jouet qui devenait autonome, qui m'échappait chaque jour davantage au profit de Drusilla. Darla était la spectatrice amusée de la guerre d'influence qui se jouait entre Drusilla et moi et dont l'enjeu était la conquête, la domination et l'asservissement de Spike".

Buffy soupire : "Et Drusilla a gagné... "

"Au final, oui. Mais, sa victoire est, en définitive, davantage le fruit du hasard que la résultante de mon échec... Elle ne m'a pas réellement vaincu"

Je suis choqué des mots que je viens à peine de prononcer : je parle de lui comme si j'étais encore en train de défendre ma propriété ! Buffy, je le vois, est un peu surprise de mon comportement. J'essaie de me justifier, de m'expliquer...

Mais ces aveux sont difficiles.

"Buffy, William était ma possession, mon territoire. Je regardais les lignes de son corps comme les frontières du pays que j'avais conquis. Je ressens encore sous mes doigts le grain de sa peau. Spike a la peau si douce... Une peau de bébé, fragile et délicate..."

Je m'arrête un instant et je la regarde. Buffy a le feu aux joues. Je ricane : "mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais, maintenant..." Elle baisse les yeux et murmure un "Oui" embarrassé.

Je la détaille et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en train de faire l'amour avec Spike. Elle couche avec lui comme elle a couché avec moi. Je détourne les yeux : je ne peux plus supporter de contempler cette femme que je ne pourrais plus jamais toucher et qui se laisse pénétrer par la créature que j'ai créée et que j'ai damnée.  
Sa voix rompt le silence : "Angel, raconte, s'il te plaît... Sa peau, son corps, son odeur... Dis-moi, Angel. Dis-moi, je t'en prie" termine-t-elle dans un murmure dont émane de curieuses vibrations.

Je me demande ce qu'elle cherche exactement. Est-ce moi ou est-ce Spike qu'elle tente de connaître ? Ou bien est-elle tout simplement fascinée par cette relation sado-masochiste et dégradante entre les deux hommes qui l'ont déjà baisée, les deux vampires qui se sont déjà enfoncés entre ses cuisses blanches et douces ? Tout ça devient malsain. Je suis atterré.  
"Tu veux entendre le récit de mes relations charnelles avec Spike ?"

Elle hoche lentement la tête, et je peux lire dans ses yeux grands ouverts une curiosité totalement déplacée. Je secoue la tête lentement, en signe de désapprobation, mais je décide de la satisfaire : "Bien... Puisque tu le veux".

Je vais lui donner ce qu'elle requiert, dans les moindres détails.

"Ce soir là, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai laissé Darla, Drusilla et Spike sortir sans moi et j'ai défoulé ma colère contre le mobilier de l'hôtel particulier que nous habitions : j'ai brisé quelques vases, déchiré une ou deux toiles de maître, fracassé une commode et éclaté contre un miroir une pendule du XVIII° à laquelle Drusilla tenait beaucoup.

Rien ne parvenait à me calmer. Je me sentais dépossédé, trahi et impuissant. Je ne savais comment restaurer ma domination sur William. Toutes mes tentatives étaient restées jusque-là infructueuses. Ma cruauté bridée était comme une bête sauvage prisonnière de mon ventre et qui me dévorait.

Malgré le carnage que j'avais fait dans nos appartements, je ne me sentais pas calmé. Ma colère était intacte. Il fallait que je réfléchisse raisonnablement. J'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs émoussés. Je me suis déshabillé et glissé sous les draps.

Allongé à plat dos dans le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, je fixais le plafond dans l'espoir d'y trouver une soudaine inspiration, une idée qui me ramènerait Spike en servitude. Ravagé par la haine, je cherchais en vain à fomenter un plan, un moyen de me venger de la désobéissance de ma créature.

Moins d'une heure après le départ de Darla, Drusilla et Spike, j'ai entendu la porte du bas, dans l'entrée, claquer et des pas gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'ai reconnu son souffle, j'ai senti son odeur. C'était William. Je savais que c'était lui et qu'il était seul. Ses pas crissaient contre le verre brisé qui jonchait le couloir, témoin de ma crise de colère.

Je fus saisi d'un espoir fou. J'ai pensé qu'il avait échappé à la surveillance de Dru pour venir me retrouver. J'ai cru qu'il allait entrer dans ma chambre mais il n'en fut rien. J'ai entendu ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Je me suis tout à coup trouvé ridicule. Plus que ça même, j'étais vexé et frustré. Comment pouvais-je me retrouver en attente de lui ? Je me suis mis à me mépriser. Il fallait que j'arrête ce processus de descente aux enfers. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre ainsi, mon désir soumis à quelqu'un qui se refusait à moi.

Je me suis levé d'un bond hors du lit, j'ai enfilé à la hâte mon cuir qui traînait sur le sol et je me suis dirigé vers sa chambre. Je percevais des bruits provenant de cette pièce. Je suis entré sans frapper.

Spike m'a jeté un regard froid et m'a ordonné de partir : "Sors de cette chambre, Angel. On a rien à se dire et on n'a absolument rien à faire ensemble... N'est-ce pas ?"

Ce ton assuré ne me plaisait pas. Je croyais entendre la voix de Drusilla résonner dans sa gorge. Pourtant, je fus vite rassuré. Bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher, ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés vers mon torse nu et mes épaules dégagées.

Il détaillait mon corps de coups d'oeil rapides. Il vérifia même que j'étais pieds nus. Je ne portais qu'un cuir. Un simple et unique cuir noir qui moulait mes fesses, qui moulait mes jambes et qui trahissait le désir qui brûlait entre mes cuisses.

Il s'est retourné, dos à moi, et il a fait semblant de continuer à chercher un objet introuvable dans ses tiroirs. J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai attendu qu'il réagisse. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle croître peu à peu. J'étais rassuré. Rien n'avait changé. Il était à moi. Il me suffisait d'attendre, et je le dresserais à nouveau. Je le reprendrais à Drusilla.

Comme il ne se passait rien, il a fini par se retourner, s'inquiétant de mon immobilité et de mon silence :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Angel ?" Je lui ai simplement souri, d'un sourire carnassier, plein d'assurance et je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux. Spike a du sentir qu'il perdait les pédales.

"Merde... " a-t-il lâché dans un souffle rauque et il a voulu quitter la pièce, afin de me fuir. Lorsqu'il est passé près de moi, j'ai saisi son poignet d'un geste sec et ferme puis j'ai tiré son bras en arrière. Spike s'est retourné vers moi en fronçant les sourcils :

"Quoi ?" m'a-t-il demandé en crispant ses mâchoires. "C'est fini ce petit jeu, Angel, terminé !"

Il a voulu s'arracher à mon emprise mais je l'ai maintenu plus fermement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il s'est figé, respirant un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, incapable désormais de s'échapper de mon étreinte. Je suis demeuré silencieux et je l'ai attiré doucement vers moi. Il s'est laissé guider docilement.

J'étais consumé par la fièvre. J'ai attrapé le bas de sa chemise coincée sous la ceinture de son pantalon et j'ai tiré le tissu afin de me frayer un passage jusqu'à sa peau. Il s'est laissé faire, fébrile et haletant. Je sentais son corps excité mais tendu. Il avait peur. Il redoutait que je réamorce une de ses petites scènes de dégradation que je lui avais déjà fait subir.

J'ai collé mon corps au sien et j'ai respiré son odeur : l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds, le parfum de sa peau. Je respirais dans son cou, effleurant de mes lèvres sa chair frissonnante. Il a laissé échappé un râle et j'ai senti contre mon ventre son érection très dure. Mes mains ont caressé sa peau, glissant dans son dos, pétrissant la chair au bas de ses reins. Il m'a enlacé, m'aspirant vers lui, infiltrant ses doigts sous le cuir qui enserrait ma taille.

Je voulais encore tester sa soumission. Il me fallait des preuves de la domination que j'exerçais sur lui : "Enlève ta chemise" ai-je exigé dans un murmure soufflé à son oreille, entre deux coups de langue dans son cou. C'était les premiers mots que je prononçais depuis que j'étais entré dans la chambre. Spike, docile, a immédiatement déboutonné son vêtement et on s'est retrouvés torses nus, nos peaux directement en contact, l'une contre l'autre.

J'ai ravalé un rire qui montait dans ma gorge, ce rire qui sonnait le glas de sa révolte contre moi et qui annonçait le triomphe de ma volonté sur la sienne. Je me sentais puissant, enflé d'un pouvoir infini dont je voulais tester l'étendu : Spike ne pouvait m'opposer de limites. Il fallait qu'il se soumette, complètement et entièrement.

"Mets toi à genoux. A genoux !" lui ai-je ordonné d'un ton dur et froid. Il a crispé ses mâchoires mais il s'est exécuté. Il m'obéissait toujours. C'était si jouissif de constater que mon pouvoir sur lui était intact, que je pouvais le contraindre à toutes mes envies.

Pourtant, en le voyant s'abaisser à mes pieds, ma haine s'est enfuie.

Il demeurait immobile, à genoux devant moi, fébrile et tremblant. La tête baissée, sans oser me regarder, il attendait que je l'humilie, que je le soumette. Il était prêt à tout encaisser, à tout accepter dans le seul espoir que je le touche.

Tout à coup, face à sa totale servitude, je me suis senti traversé d'un désir violent de lui : je ne voulais plus l'abattre, je ne voulais plus le détruire, je ne voulais plus l'écraser... sinon de mon propre poids. J'ai eu envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais désiré aucun homme. Mon corps entier a été submergé par une voracité sexuelle ardente et infinie qui m'a consumée jusqu'à la moelle.

Je perdais le contrôle. Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié mes velléités de vengeance, de domination... J'oubliais tout. Je ne pensais plus à le mater, ni à le dresser. Je voulais seulement me noyer en lui.

Et là, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Au lieu de l'enfoncer davantage dans cette déchéance ignoble que je lui infligeais jusque-là, je l'ai attrapé par la nuque et je l'ai brusquement relevé. D'un mouvement rapide et rude, je l'ai plaqué au mur, les bras en croix, ses poings au-dessus des épaules, enserrés entre mes mains. Je l'ai embrassé avec brutalité et avec un appétit indescriptible.

Sa bouche s'est spontanément ouverte et nos langues se sont mêlées. J'ai senti contre ma poitrine nue son torse qui frissonnait. Il était si surpris, si ému, qu'il s'est mis à trembler légèrement. Le contact de sa peau m'a submergé de plaisir. Je sentais contre ma chair les frissons qui hérissaient son épiderme.

Sous l'influence du plaisir qu'on s'échangeait, nos souffles sont devenus courts et on s'est mis à haleter, rendant nos baisers plus sauvages, plus brefs, plus profonds. J'étais tellement excité que j'ai mordu sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Il s'est retenu de crier et à cet instant précis, j'ai connu une seconde d'extase : il ravalait sa douleur pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Il se soumettait, prêt à offrir sa chair à d'autres blessures qu'il me plairait de lui infliger. Je ne l'ai désiré que davantage.

Lâchant mon emprise sur ses poignets, j'ai caressé ses bras, ses épaules et enfin, j'ai enserré un instant son cou entre mes mains. Et puis mes doigts sont descendus le long de son torse aux reliefs noueux. A travers la toile du pantalon, je sentais son érection contre mon ventre. On s'est frotté l'un contre l'autre, comme des animaux, abrasant notre désir. Je m'appuyais sur lui, l'écrasant contre le mur derrière son dos.

Je voulais le capturer entièrement, le rendre prisonnier de mon corps. Seuls résonnaient dans la pièce le murmure des caresses de nos peaux qui s'effleureraient, de la toile brute de son pantalon contre mon cuir, et de nos souffles courts se dévorant l'un l'autre.

Je ne parvenais pas à cesser de l'embrasser. J'aimais le goût de sa bouche, sentir sa langue chercher la mienne. Je sentais contre mes flancs ses mains caresser et pétrir ma chair excitée. Il me retenait contre lui, comme s'il redoutait que je m'évade à nouveau, que je le laisse pantelant et humilié.

Mais je ne pouvais pas !

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'arrêter de me frotter à lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Je bandais tellement que j'en avais mal. Une douleur sourde qui me perforait les reins, me vrillait l'esprit et me faisait perdre le contrôle sur mes actes. L'envie que j'avais de le pénétrer, de m'enfoncer en lui, me forait le crâne et me ravageait le ventre. Je voulais qu'il me fasse jouir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça : éjaculer.

J'ai laissé mes lèvres courir dans son cou afin de souffler une supplique à son oreille. Je n'ordonnais plus : je suppliais. J'ai murmuré, en haletant : "à genoux... Mets-toi à genoux..."

Ces mots susurrés contre sa nuque, c'était l'acte de reddition d'Angelus, pris à son propre piège. Angelus était en train de se faire mater par le jeune William.

Je me suis alors adossé contre le mur et je l'ai attiré à nouveau contre moi. Spike est descendu le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres contre mon torse, contre mon ventre tendu, la pointe de sa langue autour de mon nombril... Ses mains ont défait la boucle de la ceinture, déboutonné le pantalon. Je le regardais faire, docile et appliqué.

Ça m'excitait, ça m'excitait terriblement... Je m'imaginais déjà en train d'enfoncer mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il me faisait crever de désir. Je caressais ses cheveux pendant qu'il me déshabillait, anticipant dans mes fantasmes la sensation future de sa langue traçant les contours de mon érection.

Il a fait glisser le cuir le long de mes jambes et l'a ôté, en me fixant de ses yeux bleus fiévreux. Il comprenait très bien qu'il avait déjà pris l'ascendant sur moi. J'étais passé sous son contrôle.

Il a jeté le cuir sur le sol puis il a remonté ses mains de mes chevilles jusqu'entre mes cuisses. Mes muscles ne me répondaient plus : ils se contractaient au contact de ses mains glissant lentement sur ma peau. Il a pris tout son temps, laissant mon désir croître jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me donner ce que j'attendais. J'ai saisi sa tête entre mes mains et je l'ai plaqué contre mon ventre douloureux.

Et enfin, j'ai senti sa bouche contre mon sexe. Lorsqu'il l'a englouti, mon souffle n'était plus qu'un râle. J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, inondé de plaisir et puis je l'ai regardé faire, je l'ai regardé me donner ce que je voulais, ce qu'il voulait... Je l'ai regardé s'asservir à ma jouissance, accroupi à mes pieds. Je suffoquais de plaisir. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau bouillait ; j'en avais des sifflements dans les tympans.

J'étais absorbé dans cette contemplation : j'aimais le voir ainsi, à genoux devant moi, me procurant des sensations qui me contractaient l'échine et me pénétraient jusqu'à l'os. Je ne savais si j'étais au bord de l'orgasme ou au bord de l'évanouissement. J'avais posé mes mains sur ses boucles blondes sans vraiment imprimer le rythme. Spike conduisait le mouvement sans mon aide, avec une sensualité et une maîtrise parfaite.

Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'il était en train de me dominer : je devenais dépendant du plaisir qu'il me procurait avec une perfection diabolique.

Sa langue s'enroulant autour de mon sexe, montant et descendant, ses lèvres comprimant de manière orgasmique mon érection... Il faisait des va et viens qui me rendaient fou. Un homme sait si bien comment satisfaire une érection...

Ses doigts accompagnaient les mouvements de sa bouche. Ses mains glissaient entre mes jambes, puis remontaient par vagues, le long de mon sexe, excitant davantage ma chair électrisée par la fellation. Je sentais sa gorge qui aspirait mon énergie, sa bouche qui pompait ma volonté. Je n'étais plus que l'esclave de mes sens.

Je haïssais cette dépendance soudaine de mon corps au sien. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter : je regardais, fasciné, sa bouche me travailler et je sus qu'il allait me donner la jouissance ultime. Je ne pensais qu'à ça : éjaculer, éjaculer, éjaculer. Ejaculer dans sa bouche : le souiller pour me libérer.

Je voulais me vider en lui : déverser mon attirance pour lui dans sa bouche. Si je jouissais entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue, alors peut-être que je serais libéré de mon désir sexuel de lui et qu'il redeviendrait l'esclave humilié et consentant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être pour moi.

Dans la maison vide, dans la chambre silencieuse, ma respiration résonnait comme un métronome qui s'emballerait et deviendrait fou. Mais, plus que tout, le bruit de la succion m'excitait davantage.

Je le maintenais bloqué contre moi, refusant qu'il puisse s'arrêter une seconde ou ralentir son rythme. Il allait me faire jouir et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'arrêter. J'en étais incapable. J'en étais obsédé : éjaculer. Ejaculer dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'enfin, j'ai senti le sperme jaillir hors de mon sexe et ma jouissance exploser en lui, la situation s'est, en un éclair, renversée. Au moment même où j'avais joui, j'avais senti la rage et la haine remonter en moi. J'avais à nouveau besoin de sentir sa soumission et de le rabaisser.

L'éjaculation m'a libéré de ma contrainte physique. J'ai serré mes mains contre ses tempes et j'ai lâché d'un ton dur :

"Avale !" Je le maintenais fermement contre mon sexe, cherchant à nouveau à l'humilier. Ces mots brûlaient ma bouche, comme un nouvel orgasme.

"Avale ! " ai-je répété en haussant le ton.

Il a repoussé mon emprise physique d'un mouvement violent et il s'est évadé de mon sexe. Il a levé ses yeux bleus vers moi et... il a dégluti. Sa pomme d'Adam eut un léger sursaut : il avait avalé, comme je l'avais exigé de lui. Il avait tenu à me montrer qu'il était capable de tout pour moi, qu'il était prêt à obéir à n'importe lequel de mes ordres.

Bien qu'il fût toujours à genoux devant moi, il m'a alors regardé avec défiance, en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de sa main.

Il avait le front fier et une esquisse de sourire narquois se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. William venait de comprendre que je ne le dominais plus réellement. Il savait que mon désir sexuel, mon désir de lui, me conduirait encore, peut-être dans une heure, dans un jour ou dans une semaine, à me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Il comprenait que je perdais le contrôle... qu'il avait désormais le pouvoir de me faire perdre le contrôle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas été interrompus.

En effet, à ce moment-là, Drusilla est entrée dans la chambre. J'étais nu, adossé au mur, Spike, à genoux devant moi, vêtu de son seul pantalon qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son érection. Sa position témoignait de sa parfaite soumission à mon égard.

Elle s'est précipitée sur Spike et elle l'a relevé d'un geste tendre mais ferme et l'a attiré contre son corps osseux. Elle s'est retournée vers moi avec des yeux brûlants de haine :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ? Angel ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!" s'est-elle mise à hurler comme une hystérique. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle, entre ses petits bras maigres, comme une mère protège son bébé. Je me suis mis à rire : un rire gras et sarcastique d'où transpirait tout mon mépris et toute la supériorité que je m'attribuais :

"Rien du tout, Drusilla... Demande plutôt à Spike ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi. Ou bien embrasse-le. Mets donc ta langue dans sa bouche. Tu comprendras plus vite ce que je veux dire. Ce goût, ça te rappellera sans doute des souvenirs".

La paume de sa main a atterri sur mon visage avant même que j'ai pu réagir : une gifle sèche et violente.

Je suis entré dans une colère noire ; Dru et moi, nous nous sommes mis à débiter des horreurs, des insultes... Elle m'accusait de ne chercher qu'à détruire la créature que j'avais enfanté tandis que je lui jetais à la face ma victoire sur elle.

Drusilla n'avait pas compris que Spike commençait déjà à prendre l'ascendant sur moi. En définitive, elle m'a sans doute sauvé de la servilité qui me gagnait. Sans qu'elle le sache, c'est moi qu'elle a sauvé, pas lui.

Ce qui a interrompu notre violente dispute, c'est le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui claquait. Spike, lassé d'être l'enjeu réifié de notre combat verbal, était parti.

Dru et moi nous sommes précipités ensemble dans le couloir et on s'est retrouvés face à Darla, sans doute occupée à écouter à notre porte. Elle rayonnait. La reine des damnées n'aimait rien plus que d'assister en spectatrice à cette guerre de territoire. Tout l'amusait. Rien ni personne n'avait d'importance pour elle.

Darla a toujours été vide et froide. La passion est un état qui lui est parfaitement inconnu. De plus, je crois qu'elle a toujours aimé me voir en difficulté".

Buffy, roulée en boule sur le canapé, boit mes paroles. Mais ce retour dans le passé me torture. Je me suis arrêté de parler. Il me semble que c'était hier. Les secondes s'égrènent lentement. Les murs, le plafond, les meubles... tout disparaît.

L'image évanescente de Buffy s'évapore... Je suis seul avec ma conscience. Darla, lumineuse, qui me décochait son sourire carnassier. Spike à genoux devant moi... Je grimace : comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire tout ça ? Comment ? Je crois que je me hais chaque jour davantage.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demande Buffy fiévreuse et inquiète, m'extrayant de ma rêverie.  
Je ricane : "Darla s'est approché de moi et m'a saisi le bras avec une élégance raffinée. Elle a alors lancé de sa voix enjôleuse : "Je suis lasse de Londres. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Que diriez-vous de visiter la Roumanie ? "

Buffy ouvre des yeux tout ronds. Elle vient de comprendre ce qui mis un terme aux relations dégradantes que je nouais avec Spike. Elle murmure, comme pour elle-même : "la Bohémienne... "

Je grimace en repensant à cette frêle adolescente d'à peine seize ans : "Oui, Buffy, la Bohémienne. Une passion en chasse une autre. Angelus est, certes, un obsessif et un pervers, mais c'est avant tout un inconstant".

Buffy hoche lentement la tête : "Je réalise à présent ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure. Drusilla ne l'a pas réellement gagné... Elle l'a seulement récupéré lorsque tu as plongé dans ta nouvelle passion..."

J'opine d'un mouvement bref. Ca y est, elle commence à comprendre.

**_A suivre…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**_– Angel POV –_**

Je regarde le visage de Buffy, assise près de moi. Elle est belle, si belle… Je la détaille toujours avec le même plaisir : l'ovale parfait de son visage, ses grands yeux clairs, sa bouche vermillon…

Et puis les formes de son corps…

Elle a enroulé ses jambes sur le canapé. Elle s'est recroquevillée, comme une enfant. Je crois que mon récit l'a glacé intérieurement. Elle a l'air écrasée sous le poids de mes aveux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que j'avais fait de William, vampire naissant, un jouet sexuel que j'avais torturé à l'envie.

Je sais que mes propos l'ont dérangés. Comment peut-elle se faire à l'idée que j'ai sexuellement soumis l'homme qui partage aujourd'hui son lit ? Je comprends son désarroi. Mais comprend-elle ma souffrance ? Elle est tellement égoïste, centrée sur elle-même, qu'elle n'imagine certainement pas ma douleur.

Buffy, la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé de toute mon immortelle vie…

_Buffy, mon amour…_

Buffy qui couche avec n'importe qui ! D'abord ce putain de salopard de militaire ! Et maintenant Spike ! Vampire sans âme, monstre faible et ridicule… Spike, de qui j'ai sexuellement abusé et joui…

Buffy, sale petite garce qui se tape tous ces connards alors que je crève de la pénétrer, de la posséder.

Faire l'amour avec elle… La regarder jouir…

Ses yeux sont tristes, elle parait si fragile… Comme la nuit, la première nuit, l'unique nuit où je lui ai fait l'amour…

Ravir la virginité de la Tueuse. Moment de pure extase. Jamais personne ne pourra ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir là, lorsqu'elle s'est donnée à moi et qu'elle a pris son plaisir entre mes bras.

J'ai encore sur la langue le goût de sa peau. Je ressens encore dans ma chair l'orgasme qu'elle m'a donné.

Ejaculer entre ses cuisses…

Seigneur ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir encore une fois lui faire l'amour.  
N'importe quoi ?

Non. La seule chose que je peux donner, c'est _mon âme…_

Je secoue la tête. Je commence à délirer. C'est de sa faute ! Elle me force à replonger dans mon passé, elle m'oblige à fouiller la mémoire d'Angelus, elle me contraint à redevenir _lui_.  
Et pour lui comme pour moi, Buffy reste une obsession : je l'aime comme un fou, je la désire toujours avec la même ardeur.

J'ai faim d'elle.

Et Angelus a un appétit encore plus vorace. Je sais ce qu'il veut : il veut la baiser, oui. Mais plus que tout, il veut la mordre. La bête a le goût du sang. Rien ne le rassasie.

Je la désire. Je crève de me planter entre ses cuisses…

Si je vidais mon désir en elle, je perdrais mon âme : plus de douleur, plus de regrets ni de remords, plus de conscience…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je divague ! Il faut que je mette un terme à cette confession morbide !

Elle m'oblige à me livrer : et les souvenirs d'Angelus me perturbent au-delà des mots.

Je suis lui… _Il _est moi… et la frontière est parfois si ténue entre ce monstre et l'homme que je suis devenu…

Elle s'arrêterait de me questionner de la sorte si elle savait ce que ça provoque ne moi. Elle se tairait et partirait tout de suite si elle connaissait mes pensées obscènes à son égard.

Mais elle ne s'arrête pas, non. Elle veut tout savoir sur mes relations avec Spike. Elle continue de m'interroger, sans relâche.

Elle est inconsciente.

"Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec lui ?" questionne-t-elle naïvement.

Je soupire : "Non… Pas comme on l'entend, non. Je t'ai tout dit à ce propos. Je l'ai caressé, excité, je l'ai contraint à se mettre à genoux devant moi… J'ai joui de lui, dans sa bouche… Mais je ne lui ai jamais donné ce qu'il désirait tant". Je soupire, agacé : "Je t'ai tout dit, Buffy ! Je ne t'ai rien caché. J'ai couché avec des hommes, oui, mais pas avec lui. Ce n'aurait pas été… amusant" J'ai hésité avant de prononcer ce mot : il me faut replonger dans la mémoire d'Angelus pour évaluer son comportement sadique et cruel.

"Oh…" se contente-t-elle de répondre.

"Je… Enfin, Angelus… n'aime rien tant qu'avilir, salir… Je n'ai séduit et mis au monde Spike que dans le but de le détruire, de le faire souffrir. Je n'aimais rien tant que de le voir fou de désir pour moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je le baise…"

_Baise…_ Ma langue a fourché. Je rectifie : "…que je lui fasse l'amour, je veux dire". Mais Buffy a compris…

"Et _elle _? Est-ce que tu as couché avec _elle _? Est-ce que tu l'as…violée ?" murmure-t-elle avec embarras.

"_Elle _?"

"Oui, Elle… La Bohémienne… Celle qui t'a détournée de Spike".

Je baisse les yeux. Cette confession qu'elle m'arrache est en train de me rendre fou… Elle ne se rend pas compte des effets que cette conversation a désormais sur moi. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Mon sexe me tyrannise. Je suis tellement dur ! J'ai envie d'elle. J'ai tellement envie d'elle.

Je veux la baiser.

Angelus veut la mordre.

Je suis en train de sombrer.

"Réponds-moi, Angel. Tu m'as dit qu'une obsession en avait chassé une autre. La Bohémienne t'a détourné de Spike, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais brièvement évoqué cet épisode de ta vie, il y a quelques années, lorsque nous étions…ensembles". Sa voix a tremblé et ses joues sont fiévreuses. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et reprend :"Mais que s'est-il réellement passé ? Tu l'as… _touchée_ ?"

Elle a hésité avant de prononcer ce mot. "_touchée_"… Je sais ce que ce terme cache. Un sourire passe furtivement sur mon visage.

La Bohémienne…

Je me souviens encore d'elle, cette jeune gitane de quinze ans… peut-être seize… Mes papilles gustatives s'excitent toutes seules à l'évocation de son souvenir.

Les secondes s'égrènent, silencieuses, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Devant mon mutisme, Buffy élève la voix. Son regard devient dur : "Réponds-moi, Angel ! Est-ce que tu l'as violé ?"

Buffy est en colère… Je peux le sentir. Elle resplendit, même lorsque la rage l'étreint. Surtout lorsque la rage l'étreint.

Le feu de la Tueuse se réveille.

Je suis un vampire.

Oui, malgré les apparences, et bien que mes crocs aient été élimés par cette foutue âme, je reste et demeurerais toujours un vampire.

Vampire et Tueuse… Attraction fatale.

"Angel ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Est-ce que tu as couché avec _elle _? Est-ce que tu l'as forcée ?"

Je la fixe et enfin je comprends. Elle est jalouse ! Elle veut savoir parce qu'elle est jalouse ! Elle a beau coucher avec ce crétin de Spike, c'est à moi qu'elle appartient. Je le sais, je le sens.

Elle baise avec Spike, pathétique vampire inoffensif, comme pauvre substitut… Elle n'aime pas les vampires, elle m'aime moi. Seulement moi. Et elle ne supporte pas que j'ai pu désiré une autre femme, une autre adolescente à peine pubère, une autre vierge…

Sa jalousie m'excite. Je sens dans mon crâne le démon qui s'agite. Angelus veut avouer…

"Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" Ma voix est ferme. Elle hoche lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me rapproche tout près d'elle. Je vois une petite lueur d'inquiétude briller dans son regard. Peut-être voit-elle Angelus, terré au fond de mes yeux. Peut-être parvient-elle à lire dans mon âme…

Je suis assis tout contre elle, ma cuisse collée à la sienne. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Je crois qu'elle a entièrement confiance en moi. Elle croit que je joue la provocation. Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui balaye sa joue. Elle me laisse faire, imperturbable.

Je m'enhardis encore : mes doigts effleurent ses lèvres parfaites. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Sa respiration s'accélère. Je la sens frissonner et ça m'excite plus que tout.

Alors, enfin, j'entame ma dernière confession.

"La Bohémienne, je l'ai traquée comme une bête, chassée comme un animal sauvage, au milieu de la campagne rase et sombre. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, elle avait peur. La Roumanie est un pays où la nature est hostile. Le vent glacé piquait son corps enroulé de haillons crasseux. Le sol rocailleux écorchait ses pieds nus et je sentais le parfum de son sang alors que sa chair tendre se blessait sur les pierres froides.

Elle a couru, beaucoup couru. Lorsque je l'ai rattrapée et que j'ai posé mes mains sur elle, son corps était moite de transpiration".

Buffy aussi comme à exhaler une chaleur enivrante. Sa tête roule en arrière tandis que ma main caresse son épaule. Elle mordille ses lèvres… Ca me rend fou.

Je poursuis mon récit :

"C'est l'instant que je préfère : le moment où je capture ma proie.

Je l'ai saisie par derrière, par les épaules et je… Je l'ai renversée sur le sol. Elle a hoqueté mais elle n'a pas crié. Ses yeux exorbités reflétaient la plus profonde terreur. Ca m'excitait terriblement. Je voyais qu'elle voulait hurler mais les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. La peur panique parvient parfois à rendre muet… Je sentais sous mes doigts la moiteur de son corps bouillonnant. Son cœur battait si vite… si vite… Presque aussi vite que le tien, Buffy"

Ma main s'égare sur son sein gauche et je sens ses pulsations erratiques, je devine l'hémoglobine qui circule dans ses veines à vitesse folle. Elle me laisse faire… Elle me laisse la toucher. J'ai faim d'elle… De plus en plus faim.

Buffy me regarde avec ses grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes et elle halète, tout contre mon visage :

"Continues, Angel… Je t'en prie"

Je m'exécute avec plaisir. Je veux qu'elle entende ma confession jusqu'au bout : je… ou bien Angelus, terré dans ma bouche et qui se sert de moi pour reprendre vie à travers ce récit morbide.

L'histoire de mes amours mortifères…

"Elle était renversée sur le sol, le dos contre la terre froide et humide. Je l'ai reniflée, respirée, me délectant de ses odeurs intimes. Les larmes ont commencé à perler au bord de ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Ma langue a recueilli le sel de ses pleurs puis ma bouche a cherché son cou et je l'ai mordu une première fois. La douleur l'a faite crier. Un cri bref, strident au début, et se mourant dans des notes rauques.

Douce musique que sa voix hurlant puis murmurant sa peur…

J'ai renforcé mon emprise et j'ai enfoncé mes canines plus profondément dans sa chair. Elle a d'abord essayé de me repousser avec ses petits bras impuissants, puis, elle a abandonné. Son corps devenait si fragile. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie : je la vidais de son sang. Assez pour en faire une poupée docile, mais pas assez pour qu'elle en meure.

Ensuite, j'ai déchiré sa blouse blanche par le devant. Je voulais voir ses seins juvéniles. Angelus aime les jeunes vierges, les adolescentes pures… Sa poitrine à peine pubère était splendide. Le froid glacial bleuissait sa peau nue.

J'ai léché ses tétons délicats. La pointe de ses seins durcissait sous ma langue. Ca m'a excité. Je l'ai mordu à nouveau et je l'ai bu… Encore… De grandes lampées d'hémoglobine chaude. Son sang de vierge me saoulait de plaisir. Puis j'ai levé les yeux vers son visage. Sa peau devenait grise et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. La vie s'évadait d'elle à petits pas. Je l'avais sans doute bu trop vite. Mais que veux-tu… Elle était si bonne, tellement bonne…"

Je soupire : j'ai encore le goût délicat de son sang dans ma bouche. Dieu que j'ai faim…

La voix de Buffy m'extirpe de ma rêverie : "Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite ? Mais il n'y a pas de _ensuite_, Buffy… Je l'ai traquée, bu, dévorée, j'ai déchiré ses chairs et je me suis repu d'elle, repu de son sang. C'est tout. Fin de l'histoire."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas… _violée _?"

"Violée ?" Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris qui je suis… Qui est Angelus, je veux dire.

"Buffy… Non… Angelus est… Comment dire… Rappelles-toi, lorsque tu as réveillé Angelus en faisant l'amour avec moi : Angelus n'est pas sexuel. J'ai eu mille occasions pour profiter de toi. J'aurais pu te forcer, j'aurais pu te violer… J'en ai eu l'occasion, j'en avais le pouvoir… Enfin, Angelus, je veux dire…

Or, il n'a rien fait. Et la raison en est simple : Angelus est un vampire. Il est de l'essence et de la race des grands Saigneurs. Il n'a rien d'humain en lui et le sexe ne l'intéresse pas réellement, sauf comme moyen de domination et d'humiliation. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Angelus et de Spike…

Les vampires ne font pas l'amour. Ils baisent parfois, à la rigueur, mais l'acte charnel ne leur procure pas la jouissance ultime. Le sexe est accessoire. Il n'est ni l'organe satisfactoire, ni l'organe reproductif"

Buffy me regarde avec intensité et fronce les sourcils : "Si ce n'est pas le sexe, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui procure la jouissance ultime aux vampires, alors ? Quel est l'organe clef ?"

J'esquisse un sourire narquois et fier : "La bouche".

Elle a l'air surpris. Je l'observe avec désir et amusement. J'ai un besoin irrépressible de jouer les Maîtres avec elle, envie de l'éduquer encore…

Je l'ai initié à l'amour et au sexe, initié à l'abandon vampirique de la morsure… J'ai encore envie de lui faire la leçon, lui apprendre ce que son réellement les vampires, quelle est leur véritable nature, quel est leur organe vital.

"La bouche ?" répète-t-elle naïvement, en faisant la moue…

Je souris. Je sais qu'elle désire que je m'explique. Elle n'attend que ça…

Ma voix rompt le silence et je commence ma leçon :

"Oui, Buffy… La bouche.

Dans la bouche…

Cest merveilleux une bouche !

Il y a les lèvres. Douces ou gercées, toujours sensibles…

Il y a la langue et les papilles gustatives. Le goût, les saveurs…

Il y a les dents, canines, incisives… Crocs de vampires… Elles excitent quand elles mordillent. Elles livrent le sang par leur morsure… Elles me permettent de tuer ; elles me permettent de « _donner la vie_ » à de nouvelles créatures de la nuit…"

Buffy m'écoute religieusement tandis que ma main caresse son visage. Elle respire avec difficulté. Je sens que je prends totalement contrôle sur elle.

Et Angelus sur moi…

Je poursuis : "J'aime tout mettre dans ma bouche : la pointe d'un sein, que je fais durcir du bout de ma langue, que je mordille à l'envie… Le sang que j'aspire lorsque j'ai déchiré la chair de mes victimes avec mes crocs. Je me délecte toujours de la sensation de ce liquide un peu épais et chaud qui envahit ma bouche, qui court sur ma langue, qui coule dans ma gorge.

J'avale…

J'aime l'odeur des sexes. C'est fort, c'est puissant et ça m'excite. J'adore recueillir sur ma langue le lait intime des femmes lorsque je les fais mouiller. La chaleur de leur fente humide quand j'enfonce ma langue dans leur triangle sacré. Et puis, j'aime sentir leur chair se contracter, entendre leur hurlement lorsque je plante mes incisives au creux de leurs cuisses… Le goût de leur excitation mêlé à la saveur de fer que possède le sang…

J'avale…

Je peux tout recueillir dans ma bouche. Le goût du sel que possède les larmes. Lorsque je les tue, je lèche souvent le visage de mes victimes.

Lécher, c'est animal, bestial, sauvage…

C'est sexuel, c'est primaire…

Je suis une bête et je me nourris.

En tant que vampire, j'ai un appétit sexuel véritablement insatiable. Je peux bander des heures, je peux faire l'amour toute une éternité.

Mais le sexe est accessoire. Pour un vampire, le sexe, ce n'est pas la vie.

La vie, c'est le sang.

C'est du sang que je suis né, c'est de sang que je me nourris, c'est avec le sang que je me reproduis. Pas avec le sexe.

Ma passion première, c'est donc la chasse, c'est traquer ma proie… Le goût du sang, je l'ai : il ne me quitte pas.

Le sang, la chair si comestible des jeunes vierges, leurs fluides corporels, leur lait intime, ce sont mes nourritures terrestres".

Buffy halète légèrement. Je sais que mes mots l'épouvantent et l'excitent en même temps : je peux le sentir.

Elle est là, tout contre moi, presque à ma merci. Il suffirait d'un geste, d'un seul mouvement et…

Je me penche vers son cou afin de l'embrasser… enfin je crois…

Ma bouche se heurte au vide.

Buffy s'est levée d'un bond du canapé où nous étions assis. Elle est plantée debout, au milieu de la pièce, les joues en feu. Elle me fixe d'un air apeuré :

"Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre… A Sunnydale, chez moi…" Elle lisse ses cheveux dans son cou avec des gestes nerveux.

"Dans le lit de Spike ?" Ma question révèle toute ma frustration, la frustration d'Angelus…

Elle a un regard blessé et dégoûté. Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va vers la porte, sans un mot. Je me lance à sa poursuite :

"Buffy ! Buffy, attends ! Je suis désolé. Vraiment ! " Angel reprend le dessus sur Angelus.

Je continue de m'excuser :

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… Tout ça m'a rendu fou, ça m'a rendu jaloux… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

Mieux vaut que je me taise. J'ai déjà trop parlé.

"Angel…" chuchote-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. "Je suis désolée d'avoir remuée toute cette boue. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai vu que tu perdais pied ; j'ai senti ton désir… Moi aussi, j'ai failli tout oublier et…" Elle s'interrompt et respire profondément : "Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller avant que l'on commette l'irréparable".

Elle s'éloigne de moi en silence, sans même me regarder. Mais je devine les larmes qui envahissent ses yeux.

Je la regarde partir avec émotion. L'idée qu'elle va se faire baiser par Spike me rend fou. Spike, ce vampire dégénéré. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle risque. Un jour ou l'autre, tout cela se terminera mal. Buffy ne comprend pas ce que sont réellement les vampires. Elle ne comprend par leur véritable nature… J'espère que la leçon que je lui ai donnée aujourd'hui aura porté ses fruits.

Elle croit être en sécurité parce que Spike est différent, parce qu'il a cette puce dans le crâne et qu'il témoigne de sentiments à son égard, à l'égard de sa sœur… Elle croit qu'il est plus humain que les autres vampires.

Moi, je crois qu'il est plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre vampire à cause de sa double nature, démoniaque et émotive. Il est plus dangereux pour elle justement parce qu'il a en lui les deux désirs, le désir humain et le désir vampirique.

Il a doublement faim d'elle.

Alors, un jour, la bête en lui ressurgira. Si son côté vampire le domine, il finira par la mordre. En revanche, si c'est son côté humain qui prend le pouvoir, alors… alors si un jour elle se refuse à lui, il la violera…

Et s'il ne le fait pas, hé bien, peut-être que ce sera moi.

**FIN**


End file.
